The return of the Missing brother
by kodomo wa oishii
Summary: Naruto was the youngest person ever to go to Fukushima high school. he and fugaku become close but then he disappears. but guess who is Sasuke's new professor? yaoi ON HOLD REWRITES
1. Chapter 1

AN: I should be writing my other stories…but I promised this and it was floating in my head for too long. Also, 1st person only for this chap. And welcome to a confusing prequel. Remember, the button that says reviews controls my actions…(also a warning for future chaps: view points change a lot.) sorry that it's jumpy...

* * *

><p>This was an absolute mess. There was no doubt in his mind that this was all his fault in some way. Maybe if he retraced his steps, he could see where he went wrong. Probably at the very beginning knowing him.<p>

It started when he was little and an idea came to him one evening when he was around the age of three.

He was sitting in a booster seat in the warm kitchen while his mom cooked and his dad crunched numbers, excitingly explaining them to him. He showed me how to multiply and divide, already having showed me how to add and subtract. It was a normal scene for my family, with them being the presidents of a huge company, managing numbers was no big deal. The spark that was in his dad's eye when ever he explained a math or science equation to him always fascinated him. Never mind the fact that I was too young to understand half of what he was saying. But no matter, I loved those times and that was probably why this happened. As Sasuke would call it, It was a sentimental dobe moment. And it would cost me dearly.

Seeing my dad so happy and the joy I took out of those times, a passion for learning grew in me and soon I was hounding my mom, dad, and nanny to teach me anything and everything. It started of with simple things like the basic things of science and reading, my math improving at a rapid rate thanks to my dad. But soon it changed from reading to writing and comprehension to respiration and photosynthesis. As my vocabulary and comprehension expanded, so did the number of books and subjects I read.

I grew up in a very different environment than most but I had no complains about it. But come when I was 6, my family could put it off no longer, I had to go to school. My mom was worried about me and how the knowledge I possessed would affect my interaction with kids my own age. So with a disappointed scowl, I was off to kindergarten.

Aside from singing the alphabet and playing outside, I wasn't a normal kid in kindergarten. Most of my time was spent in the library reading books and asking the teachers that watched us questions about anything that crossed my mind at the time.

Soon my teacher talked to my parents about how smart I was and soon, I was moved up a grade and didn't stop.

By the time I was a freshman in high school, I was only 9. And that is where it truly began. It all started when I met Fugaku Uchiha for the first time. At age 15, he was four years older than me, top of the class-until I came. At first we hated each other. He was an ass, thinking he was better than everyone and accepting the fact as if it was one of life. He was too quiet, too perfect and too god damn good looking. And that is what pissed me off, he had everything and yet, he acted like he had a stick up his ass and nothing was going to make him happy.

So as things like this goes, things happen and bam! I have a brand new best friend. As the years passed, we had fallen into a certain relationship. It turned out that I was smarter than Fugaku and usually wiser not to mention physically stronger. We didn't question things, it just was. We didn't think of the dynamics of our relationship until one of our classmates brought it up.

"It's weird, Naruto is younger but it seems like he's your older brother Fugaku. Sometimes I forget he's younger and you're not related with the way you guys hover over each other." sad to say, but Fugaku loved the idea and kept it. I was no longer only his best friend but his older brother, but younger. Don't worry it confused me too, but its just the way it is; no need to change it.

Fugaku met his wife when he was 13 but they weren't married until sixteen and then come the spring of Fugaku's 17th birthday, he was a father of one Itachi Uchiha, and me of course the proud uncle and godfather of the little tyke.

Sad to say I kind of spoiled the kid. When Itachi was six and I was 18, Sasuke was born. I was so happy another one to spoil. But then something happened and I couldn't stay. So I left.

I continued my education just the way I planed it. By the time I graduated college, I didn't know what to do with my life, there was so much more college could offer me I felt and so, I registered again and picked a new major and continued.

Of course I skipped over a few details but oh well. I've looked through my memories and can only think of one reason why this had gotten so out of hand, it was all Sasuke's fault.

But no, it is also my fault. But honestly, I didn't ask for them to fall in love with me.

* * *

><p>Also, this little chap is basically the story I plan on writing along side this one. You have the basic facts, I'm just going to explain and add detail to it. Also change the ending to be a funaru one.


	2. it just really wasn't his day

AN: just some background info. Imperial College London is ranked #6 in the world #1 is Cambridge. (Could have changed or the site was wrong but this is what I'm going with) In this fic the #1 in the world is the University of Mito. Which I came up with; unless it is real…oh and when Naruto went to school he had to dye his hair black because of things that I will mention (in) later (chapters).

* * *

><p>The assistant stood outside his boss' door fearing the reception his message would receive. His hand was positioned and ready to knock, but he couldn't bring himself to connect his knuckles to the wood.<p>

"Jeremy, please do come in and stop loitering about." Damn. His boss must have seen his shadow coming into the room from the hallway. Trying to gather up some courage, he reached out and grabbed hold of the brass knob and turned, pushing the door inward as he did so.

He entered the navy blue and burgundy office, a very gloomy color scheme in his opinion; only to have his eyes focus on the only bright thing in the room: his boss.

His boss. Age 35, almost 36, and the head of the math department at the Imperial College in London. He had spikey golden blonde hair that never seemed to be neat and sharp summer sky blue eyes and a pale complexion, which really wasn't all that odd for London inhabitants. His facial structure shouted out nobility and for the life of him, he could not figure out how Nathan Nore was his boss. There should be a rule out there about how smart you are and how good-looking you are. Someone as smart as Nathan shouldn't be as gorgeous as he was.

"I don't remember the mail being all that scary Mr. Churchill." Bugger. I should have just dropped the cursed envelope and ran.

"It's not Mr. Nore." Casting my eyes down, he ignored the eyes burning into the side of his head. He can feel his boss' curiosity and his annoyance; Nathan knew he was dancing around the subject.

"Then pray tell, what is?" Why was it so hot in this damn office? His eyes shifted around, looking for an exit. He felt like prey, and his boss was a hungry lion. He needed to escape.

"Uh, well…" Fumbling, he reached under his arm for the mail, barely hearing his boss say something along the lines of "Articulate, Churchill." Mumbling out a quick apology, he flung the mail on the table next to his boss' folded hand and ran out the door like a bat out of hell.

* * *

><p>"Yes, please leave my office running Mr. Churchill." He said to the empty room. Sighing, he pushed himself up and out of the comfy leather chair so he could close the door his assistant left open. Incompetent help. Scared of a bloody envelope for god's sake…<p>

Sighing once more, he lowered himself into his chair and began to shift through the various envelopes.

Raise requests, student transfer requests, letter from Mito U, offering a job…more raise requests…wait what?

His hands quickly found the discarded envelope. There, written in neat kanji and hiragana was his old name: Naruto Namikaze and right under it in English was his current name. He felt a wave of nostalgia wash over him remembering the good times with Fugaku.

But then it all came crashing down. Someone found him. And when Fugaku got his hands on him…when he finds out…fuck. He didn't think he left any trails all those years ago, but apparently he was wrong. Wanting to know who found him, he looked at the sender and saw Chisa Uchiha; his high school principal had found him. Damn.

Bemoaning his loss of a peaceful life, he squashed the little part of him that was rejoicing in the fact that they still cared about him. He thought he lost them all.

Opening the letter was easier said than done, he chickened out every time the letter opener got close to the sealed flap. In the end he gave up and decided that he could glare a hole into it and it would burst into flames and he wouldn't have to deal with this shit. Not now, not ever.

He didn't realize how long he sat there until one of his students tentatively knocked on his door. "Mr. Nore? Are you okay? You missed our one o'clock lecture." One o'clock? He got the letter at eight in the morning. He missed his lunch with the dean and all his classes all because of this stupid letter! He just knew that when Tsunade decided to come find him she'd rip him a new one. It seemed that today was just not his day.

Once he assured his student that he was okay and that yes, he was positive he was fine; he rubbed his face and braced himself for Tsunade. It was around the time the old drunk would wake up from her nap.

"Naaaattthhhaaaannnn!" Sure enough, there she was. He watched as his door went flying open, denting his navy blue walls, chipping the paint. Damn woman.

"Where the hell were you?" The busty blonde screamed.

"Tsunade, Tsunade!" yelling over her rants, he was happy to get her to shut up. "Tsunade, I'm sorry but something came up. Here, look at this." He handed over his letter to her.

She stared at it for a long time, trying to make out the characters. "Brat you forget I don't read or speak Japanese!" So he did. It was her name really, so misleading. Cocking his head to the side in acknowledgement, he gestured to the seat across from him.

He watched as she sat down, her brown eyes still angry. "So, what does it say?" Instead of answering, he just scratched the back of his head and gave an embarrassed smile.

"You didn't even open it did you?" Her eyes narrowed.

He turned his face to the side, looking at the picture of him and Itachi. "…No." did he sound afraid? Was it wrong to be afraid of his past and a more pressing fear, of Tsunade and her violent tendencies?

Bam! Startled, his eyes sought out where the noise had came from and found his eyes drawn to his desk, and Tsunade's fist on top of it.

"Trying to steal my best teacher are they? Snooty little Mito with there high and mighty attitude; 'we're the best in the world, blah, blah, blah, we're so narcissistic, oh, look at us, blah, blah, bl- bloody fucking-ah." Seems Tsunade needed a longer nap if she was still this drunk. Why couldn't she have come when she was more sober?

This just was not his day.

"Well?" She leveled a glare at him.

"What?" please don't say open it; please don't say it.

"Well aren't you gonna open it?" Damn the gods to hell.

"Sure." No, he didn't want to. Isn't there another option? Like glaring a hole until it bursts into flame? He had a good start, was the paper a little black on the corner? No? Damn. Sentenced to his fate, he opened the letter with the discarded opener.

"So, what does it say?" didn't the woman know he actually had to of have time to read the letter to know what it said?

"Give me a second to actually _read_ the letter, troublesome woman." Oh look, there's Tsunade's fist flying past his head. Good thing he dodged.

"Fine, actually read it. Brat." She always had to have last say didn't she?

It took him awhile to read the letter; it has been years since he actually read his native tongue.

_Naruto,_

_I know you don't want to be found but Mito needs someone to teach_ _Abstract Algebra and a few other math courses. Of course along with the pay and board you will also get a 'scholarship' and access and administration to any course you wish to take. I seem to remember you loving to learn knew things._

_Of course if you just ignore this letter or don't even open it, I will be forced to take…drastic measures to get you here and that does include Fugaku. Right know he thinks you have been dead for years or something to him that must seem far worse than you being dead._

_Understand your options and choose carefully like the Uchiha you are._

_From one Uchiha to the other,_

_Chisa Uchiha._

Right under Chisa's letter was a one-way ticket to Japan and the request for him to come work at Mito. And under that, the necessary papers needed to be signed.

Tap. Tap. Tap. "Well? What do those bastards want?" her fingers continued to tap.

"Kuso." Did he just say that out loud? Who cares, he's about to die anyway. No way Tsunade would willingly let him leave. "Bloody hell Tsunade, I gotta start packing." And with that, he set the letter down and walked out his office, all the while ignoring Tsunade's screams for him to come back (And the few knick knacks thrown at his head).

"Nathan! Come back here damn it!" she picked up the letter, "GOD DAMN IT! Come back here and tell me what is so horrible and what the bloody letter says! Nathan! If you walk out this building you're fired! You here me? No more job, no more money, FIRED!" but he was already outside the building and heading towards the teacher's lot.

It really wasn't his day.

* * *

><p>Kuso means shit.(or something like that according to my three-sie friend)<p>

Sorry it's so short. but maybe if you review the next chapter will be longer? i don't know, just a suggestion. until next time. adios mi amigos!


End file.
